Chapter 306
Gray vs. Rufus is the 306th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. The battle between Gray and Rufus begins, with both Mages having a chance for victory. Gray begins by displaying his recently increased power, but he is unable to land a hit on the Memory-Make Mage who, with what he has memorized from previous battles, begins his counterattack. Summary With the battle between Gray and Rufus about to commence, Romeo asks Mavis if she predicted the meeting between the two Make-Mages to which she replies that she did. Hearing the news, Warren and the others think that Gray would be a clear winner with Mavis' calculations but unfortunately for Fairy Tail, Mavis confirms that the victor of this battle was still uncertain but that it was vital that Gray wins as she tells them how Rufus is a key member to Sabertooth's strategy. She remembers back to when she told Team Fairy Tail how Rufus needed to be taken out as soon as possible and how Gray demanded that he would be the one to battle Rufus for Lucy's and the guild's sake. Now with the battle about to begin, Mavis urges Gray to show her the power of his emotions that would overcome Sabertooth’s Memory-Make Mage. Back in the library area of Crocus, Gray begins his attack with Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer. Rufus leaps out of the way while the ice rips and smashes trough the floor and furniture, memorizing Gray's attacks while he goes. Gray, still on the offensive, tries to attack Rufus again to no avail as Rufus dodges Gray's second attack while the massive ice-hammer crashes into the floor. Gray asks Rufus what he's been muttering through their fight to which he explains that his memories can be used as a weapon and that he can use his memories as a base for new types of Magic. Gray, confused over what he just heard, asks Rufus what he means, and Rufus replies that since he remembers Ice Magic from him and Lightning Magic from Orga, he can generate a new attack called Memory-Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning, and then proceeds to send a mass of black lightning and ice at the Ice-Make Mage. From the Domus Flau, Jet and Droy watch in shock as Rufus creates his own spells to fight Gray and worry for Gray's well being. Rufus keeps attacking with his Memory-Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang, conjuring up miniature cyclones and sending them towards Gray. Gray tries using Ice-Make: Shield to protect himself against the attack but Rufus causes the shield to disappear by memorizing Gray's shield and then forgetting it. With no defense against Rufus' attack, Gray is hurled into the air while the crowd watch in shock and Rufus gloats about his power. Gray then strips off his top, much to the surprise of the crowd, Chapati and Juvia, and tells Rufus that since he's been in Fairy Tail, he has never lost to the same opponent twice, which Rufus to smugly wonder how his opponent plans to win. Gray prepares one of his spells and Rufus gets ready to memorize the attack but then Rufus realizes that what Gray prepared was no ordinary spell. Gray then begins shaping a large amount of blades at an incredible speed, shocking even Rufus with his amount of skill. Once finished, Gray asks Rufus if he was able to memorize his spell or not,but because of the speed, Rufus was unable to memorize anything. Gray then uses his Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance encasing Rufus in ice from the waist down. Rufus then breaks free from the ice after taking Gray's attack, using the flames from his Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land and attacks Gray again. Gray, however, forces his way through, telling Rufus that he's faced stronger flames and then hits Rufus with his Ice-Make: Ice Bringer. Rufus then falls to the ground after taking Gray's attack, much to the relief of Mavis and adoration of Juvia, and as Gray catches Rufus' hat from the air, Chapati announces Gray to be victorious. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Grand Magic Game *Gray Fullbuster vs. Rufus Lore (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} ** |Memorī Meiku}} * Spells used * |Furīzu Ransā}} * |Aisu Inpakuto}} * * * |Shīrudo}} *Forget * * * |Aisu Buringā}} Abilities used *Flight Navigation